lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:DX927
Hi DX927 -- we are excited to have Less Than Jake Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I'm Wendy a helper on the wikia entertainment group. I saw this wiki had been created and stopped by to check it out. You've done a good job getting started -- I'm glad to see you adding some customized elements like the logos! I see you've been playing with your album template; did you get it to look the way you wanted? One thing I realized is that it is possible to make it so that less of the code itself has to go on the album page, and instead you would just have something that looked like: : And all the gory details get buried down in the template itself. You can even make it so fields don't show up if there's no info. If you are interested in that please let me know; I'd be happy to work on it with you. If I can help with anything (templates, or anything else that you might be trying to figure out), please let me know on my talk page! -- Wendy (talk) 00:52, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Album Template Hi. I went ahead and mocked up an album template for you, trying to copy what you had in yours as closely as possible, but hiding the code on the template page. See what you think; the template is at Template:AlbumAlt and it's on the page at Pezcore (alt). It can be further customized to do whatever you want; it's a pretty functional basic template that I use for lots of stuff. If you don't like it, let me know and let's try to make something that you do like, I just thought this would be a starting point :). -- Wendy (talk) 23:22, 27 February 2008 (UTC) More customization Hi again. Good job getting those pages up on the albums! I added a few pictures. I like pictures :). I wondered if you were interested in setting up a favicon (the little "w" on the browser bar can be changed to another moderately simple tiny image) and customizing some of the menus? The latter is quite easy actually; you just click on them and add stuff. I'd be happy to help with either though. -- Wendy (talk) 00:56, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :Glad you figured out the front page; for the favicon, what about just a letter "J"?? At least it would be something different from the yellow "w"... -- Wendy (talk) 22:38, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::I think LTJ would be fairly crowded, but maybe not. If you go to the "getting started" link in Catherine's message above, there's a link to a favicon maker and you can try it out and see. I had suggested J because it would be simpler; I think you could use the font though. -- Wendy (talk) 22:48, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :::Yay! It looks nice! -- Wendy (talk) 20:42, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Image Galleries Hi again. There is an existing image gallery command that might do what you want; I demonstrated it on Birthday Cake. It will do up to 4 images on one line; if you add more than 4 it simply makes a second line. Unfortunately it's not the most customizable thing in the world, so you can't change stuff like the image size, although it is possible to use templates to add color bars on the text and such... Otherwise I'm pretty sure I could make your table into a template, but I'm not sure how to make it a variable number of images; it might be easier to have a Template:Image2 and Template:Image4 etc.... What do you think? -- Wendy (talk) 14:14, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :I'm glad you liked the template I made (actually you did all the layout; I just inserted the numbers so it would take input and copied it onto its own page :o) I put the image size in mostly just to show you that it could be done, in case you ever have non-uniform image sizes. Also it should be easy to make others for any number of images as the need arises. -- Wendy (talk) 00:34, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Categories Hi. I noticed today that you weren't categorizing the pages. Putting each page into a category as you create it really helps keep things organized and easy to find. It's also much easier than doing it later :o). Anyhow, I went ahead and put everything that was all LTJ into Category:Albums, things where they had one song into Category:Compilation Albums, and stuff from soundtracks into Category:Soundtracks. You can easily refine this; for example I considered pulling out the EPs/7inch albums but wasn't sure what the category would be called. Anyhow, this is a basic start to organizing things at least. -- Wendy (talk) 02:42, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :You can create a new category by just putting a tag on the page Category:NEW CATEGORY. Then click the resultant redlink, and either categorize the category itself (eg. put Category:Soundtracks into Category:Albums) and/or type some simple text explaining what the category is, and save it. Voila. Categories. -- Wendy (talk) 03:24, 18 March 2008 (UTC)